


✧ | sweater season.

by josuke8



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, I love him, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuke8/pseuds/josuke8
Summary: the only place your boyfriend wants to sleep this night is in the space between you two.
Relationships: Ritsu Sakuma & Reader, Ritsu Sakuma/Reader, Ritsu Sakuma/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	✧ | sweater season.

autumn had finally fallen. **  
**

dead leaves collect themselves at the bottom of color-changing trees covering the ground in maple red - drab yellow - and tangy orange. the days start to thin out and the winds grow stronger than the last.

your favorite season had arrived. 

the mood is so serene … reposeful, even the mere mention of it draws in plentiful amounts of melatonin in your worn out brain, you’d not need any of those strawberry-flavored gummies to help you doze off for the rest of the month. a queen-sized bed with the grand fluffy comforters laying atop, and a tiny sip of hot cocoa is enough to send you off on a dreamless frenzy. lazily slipping under the pink starry covers are you greeted with the nostalgic scent of midnight lavender to help stir you into sleep. 

you forgot about one problem.

with your boyfriend over at your dorm for the night out of your own will, having himself clung onto your leg painfully tight from the doorway until you eventually caved in to his childish needs of wanting to stay over … is frankly troublesome. _he’s genuinely vexed,_ puffing out his cheeks with an annoyed sigh. the fact that you’ve already dozed off without notifying him has him slowly crawling over to your unconscious form like a cautious cat, disregarding the fact that ritsu could’ve ruined your peaceful slumber by the misplacement of his legs. He looms over threateningly - taking in your adorable self _not into_ account by plopping himself right on top of you as if to claim unknown lands. 

you’re not hurt _thankfully_ , but you’ve woken up disgruntled - eyelids flickering open in apparent distaste. 

“ _[name] … love you_ ,” his dreary, but silky voice seems like another one of your brief dreams, eyes dreading with deep drowse as they stared sleepily at the culprit of your awakening. you’re absolutely lost and hazy to begin with, face already buried deep in his suffocating chest as you attempt to wiggle out of his bone-crushing embrace using the little strength you had and puffing out for sweet, sweet air. it was comfortably warm yes, but hanging out under him longer than a minute is already making you sweat. 

you’d prefer to sleep on such a relaxing day without any distractions following a suit. 

“ … okay then ... sleep next to me, not on me, thanks.” 

your words are brushed off with little to no acknowledgement. he scowls, grumbles a couple of incoherent words under his breath, before tightening his grip on you in contrast to your wishes. 

“ _grrr_ -”

this time you attempted to slip under him without telling him, tugging your legs out that were trapped and further tangled with his own - he doesn’t budge, somehow getting heavier with each pull. 

“ _g-gah_ , r-ritsu please, it’s too hot for cuddles. you can take the bed if you want, just please let me go ... ” 

you’re fine sleeping alone on the couch. for him though, the thought of sharing a bed to himself makes him huff aggravatingly. 

“ _then … discard the clothes ... hurry, i can’t sleep peacefully without you by my side._ ”

you rolled your eyes ...

... but followed his instruction accordingly.

because you weren’t willing to spend the rest of the night hearing ritsu whine in your ears, telling you to quiet down your selfish complaints, your hands had eventually found themselves tugging at the hems of your white tank top. pulling them up and sliding it over your head as a sign of defeat ... like a white flag conquering a defeated tower, you felt the autumn air immediately brush against every inch of your skin once the cloth unraveled your torso, and ritsu’s cat-like eyes sleepily trace over every crevice and curve on your body out of curiosity.

how you would react when his hands roam all over it.

you felt the apples of your cheeks heat up, undergarments were still present - and yet, it didn’t feel any different than _not_ having any.

“finally ... **_come here_**.” arms flung open for you to shyly crawl into the empty space beside him, letting those same arms slip around your waist, pulling your back right against his chest to rest his cheeks right in the crook of your neck ... 

“ _are you hot now?_ ” 

his soft, sensual breaths nibble against your skin. 

you gasped, with his wandering hand sliding its way across your exposed stomach - the cold colliding with the natural warmness of your body, balanced as all things should be ... 

“n-no ...” 

ritsu smirks, “ _good, now stop ... moving ... it’s annoying me. you don’t want your precious sleep ... ruined ..._ ”

and then the hand slides down to your inner thighs, rubbing them,

“ _or do you? ~_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> from @lafirmament. do not re-upload or use.


End file.
